The present invention relates to an industrial vehicle having a plurality of operating members for driving and operating the vehicle, the operating members being suitably arranged for an operator.
As a typical industrial vehicle, a following forklift truck is known. The forklift truck has a plurality of operating levers or a plurality of operating members for driving and operating the vehicle, and the operating levers are arranged on a panel. In general, these operating levers are linearly arranged on the panel. On the other hand, a forklift truck has an armrest for supporting an operator's arm that operates the operating levers in a such manner that the fatigue of the operator is reduced. When the operator operates the operating levers in a state that the operator's arm is rested on the armrest, however, the linear arrangement of the operating levers is not harmonized with the movement of the operator's hand and finger. Therefore, in the structure that the plurality of operating levers is linearly arranged, there is a limit to reduce the fatigue of the operator, whose arm is rested on the armrest.